Chasing The Flame
by ice queen
Summary: COMPLETE Pyro is bored... Bored enough to chase after the new mutants as they go on a field trip. But what happens when he sees a living flame? St. JohnAmara Amyro and ROMY!
1. Lighter Love

Chasing The Flame  
By Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't wanna, just wanna play with the pretty characters...  
AN: Just playing, forgive me for any OOCness, I just thought I'd take a stab at a Amyro fic^_^  
*********************************  
  
CLICK! Hiss... Click! Hiss... Click! Pyro flipped his lighter on, grinning widely as he stared through the flames at the group making idiots of themselves over a campfire. Sure, they were young, but hell, by the time he had been that age he had lit up his hometown high school. And these idiots couldn't even manage to light a campfire.   
  
Why had he chosen to "Come along" on this field trip? Well, honestly, he had no idea. It had been a boring day, and he had run out of lighter fluid, so was on his way to the store when he caught sight of the blue guy called Beast driving a pack of rugrats down the street, and well... Who better to give a hard time then newbies?   
  
He lit his lighter again, grinning at a pretty little sheila as she burned with the help of his lighter. He let the lid drop again, only to blink as he realized she was still burning. "Wot's this? The she-bird makes pretty with the fire!" He said to himself, grinning widely. "Now tha's roight fascinatin!" He dropped to the ground, almost grateful that he was wearing his civies, and moved to get a little closer.  
***********************  
  
"There! Fire! Now if you don't mind I'm supposed to be doing my OWN chores." Amara stated, irritated. She turned and walked out of the camp, leaving the others hiding their laughter poorly. They knew she wasn't really mad, it was just the idea of digging through the dirt for bugs didn't put her in too great a mood.   
  
Mr. McCoy was trying to teach them of chemistry's effect on the wildlife in areas near chemical plants. And of course Amara wound up with the most disgusting of the jobs. She sighed, telling herself that was simply because she was the most competent of the new mutants. But deep down she got the feeling that he just enjoyed seeing her suffer.   
  
"'Ello Love!" Amara jerked at the unfamiliar voice, instinctively bringing a ball of fire to her hand. "Ohhh, tha's real pretty, love..." The skinny looking blonde said, staring at the ball of fire in her hand with a strange glaze in his eyes. "Ya do tha on your own?"   
  
"Wh-What do you want?" Amara asked, taking a step back, feeling strangely protective of the small ball of fire.   
  
"Amara!! Have you got the bugs yet?" The sound of Mr. McCoy's call made her jerk, looking in the direction of the camp for a second. She gave a silent gasp, remembering that one should never turn their back on the enemy, only to look around blankly as she realized he was no longer there. She sighed, letting the small ball disappear and turning to the camp.   
  
"Yes Mr. McCoy! In the jar you gave me earlier!" She called out, glancing around wearily before grabbing the jar and making her way to the fire again. She felt safer there for some reason.   
  
St. John watched from one of the tree limbs above her, trying to shake off the overwhelming lust the small flame had incited. He chuckled at himself, making himself more comfortable as he watched the small girl take her place at the fireside. The light highlighted her face, the flames seeming to be attracted her as they flickered in the air. He sighed happily, he had a new focus, and it was quite an attractive one at that.   
  
Whether he realized how irrational he was being didn't matter. Pyro had never wanted to be rational in the first place.  
**************************  
  
Amara laughed with the others as Mr. McCoy showed them his experiments with an easy joke. She wasn't quite into the speech as she would like to be, she was too bothered by the uneasy feeling of being stared at. Finally, after making s'mores and telling a few horror stories (Which didn't help the situation, by the way) she made her way to the tent she was sharing with Rahne.  
  
"Night, 'Mara." Rahne said sleepily, falling into her pallet and snoring softly before Amara got the chance to talk. Amara sighed, pulling off her shoes and placing them beside her pallet before crawling into her own bed.   
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
She stared at the ceiling, her hands behind her head as she tried to figure out what exactly had happened in the woods that day. The stranger hadn't seemed too surprised that she could create fire. Either he was used to Mutants, or he was a mutant himself... She sighed, turning over and punching her pillow before yawning widely. It didn't really matter. He was no doubt long gone by now, and if he wasn't... well he was no match for the group of them.  
  
With a silent promise to stick with the group the next day she fell asleep, a tiny frown pulling at her lips.  
  
Outside of the tent, somewhat hidden in the woods a blonde smiled, clicking his lighter. "Mara, is it?" He said, grinning to himself before walking away to find a place to sleep for the night.  
**************************   
  
"Now, you have your assignments, they should take about an hour. So I want to see you back here... by lunch time. We have hotdogs!" Mr. McCoy said, grinning widely at the range of responses this drew. Amara frowned, chewing on her bottom lip and hanging back as the others ran in their own directions. "Is there something wrong Amara?" Mr. McCoy asked, looking slightly worried.   
  
"W-Wrong? No, Of course not. I... I was just deciding which direction I should go." She said, not sure why she didn't tell, just knowing that the stranger, although... strange... had done nothing threatening.   
  
"Well, I was planning on getting some research done, but if you need-"   
  
"Oh! No! I'm just being silly." She flushed, not used to referring to herself as being silly. "I mean-" She shrugged, pointing in a random direction. "I should get going if I want to be back by noon."   
  
She was gone before Beast could respond. Beast chuckled a little, figuring it to be teenage mood swings and made his way to the small chem lab he had set up earlier.  
********************  
  
"Love! You came ta see me!" Amara jerked, whirling with a glare at the blonde man behind her. She scowled even more as she realized what his hair reminded her of.   
  
"Fire..." She said, not realizing it was aloud.   
  
"No, love! It's Pyro! St. John Allerdyce at your service, love!" He gave a grand bow, giving her a better glimpse of his flaming hair.   
  
"You've sainted yourself?" She asked, slightly shocked.   
  
"O'course! Nobody else seems ta be getting round to it."   
  
"You're insane. It all makes sense now." She muttered, walking away.   
  
"Wait up, candlestick!"   
  
"What did you just call me?!"   
  
"Torch?"   
  
"My name is Magma! Mag-Ma." She said, enunciating the parts with exaggeration.   
  
"Magma? Thought it was Mara..."   
  
"W-What? Have you been... spying on me?" She was flame by the end of the sentence, her rage forcing her to convert to her other form. "How DARE YOU?" The sound of people running had Pyro disappearing again, waving cockily before he was gone.   
  
"Amara? Were you shouting at someone?" Came the worried voices of her teammates.   
  
"I... I... uh... broke a nail."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Don't worry us like that!"   
  
"Yeah! How rude! C'mon guys, we still have work to do." Amara sighed, watching them leave. Once again they thought she was a stuck up brat. She ran a hand through her hair, not even looking up as she felt him drop down behind her. "Are you some sort of... illusion? I've pissed off a really crazy telepath, haven't I?"   
  
"I'm not an illusion! Standing roight here, ain't I?" He frowned, turning and looking at the ground with a scowl. "I am, ain't I? I mean there've been times-" He looked up, frowning as he realized that she had done what he had been doing to her. She was gone.  
**********************  
  
They left that afternoon, causing him no loss of amusement as they kept bumping into the kid that multiplied. The blue fuzzy guy, er... not the skinny one, the big one, well he looked as though he had had a rough weekend, to say the least. And his little lighter kept looking around, as though she knew he was watching. He was touched. (In the head)   
  
He whistled as he dropped down from the tree and made his way to the bike he had stolen in town. It was sweet, had a flame job and everything. He grinned, revving the motor a little before taking off after his new toy. He was always chasing the flame, he figured the fact that this fire already came in a tasty little package just meant it was meant to be.   
  
He was completely unaware that the "flame" he was thinking about was staring wearily out the window of the van.   
  
"Man!! Look at that bike! It's soo cool looking! What is that, one of the new Harleys? Sounds like it!"   
  
"Yeah, it's got to be a custom, though. I've never seen something so gorgeous!"   
  
Amara sighed, refusing to look back where the guys were exclaiming over yet another mechanical monster that Americans seemed to be so fond of. "Hey! He's following us!"   
  
"Maybe he lives in Bayville?" Amara felt a cold shudder down her spine. "But I woulda noticed a guy with hair like that..." The girls were in on the conversation now, making Amara even more irritable. "He's kind of cute, actually. How old do you think he is, Rahne?"   
  
"Dunno. Looks like a teenager..." They laughed, joking about his availability, making Amara wish she had Kitty's powers so she could sink into the floor. She knew exactly who they were talking about. And whether he was cute or not meant nothing when he was insane. Although, now that she thought about it, he HAD been kind of cute, in a- She stopped, muttering to herself as she pulled out a book.   
  
"Hey!! He's coming up beside us! What is he, insane?" Jubilee ran to the window beside Amara, the rest of the group quickly following. "He's waving!! I bet he saw me and-"   
  
Amara jerked at the sound of someone knocking on her window. She turned, almost reluctantly to see his grinning face through the window, WAY too close to the van for comfort. He grinned, blowing her a kiss before passing the van and leaving them in a trail of dust.   
  
"Did... I just see what I thought I saw?" Jubilee asked blankly. "Why didn't you TELL us you had a boyfriend Amara?! And a cute one at that!"   
  
"I DON'T!! He's insane!" Amara shouted, being completely ignored by the others.   
  
"It's kind of romantic, actually, did you see the flames on his bike?"   
  
"And his hair! It's like they were made for each other!" Amara moaned, dropping her head into her hands and wishing desperately that the trip was over already.   
  
Beast said nothing, frowning slightly. It looked like Pyro hadn't left town after all.  
********************** 


	2. War Wounds

Chasing the Flame  
Chap 2: War Wounds  
AN: Sorry this is so short, but the scene after this is reeeallly long, so I thought I'd chop it up a bit. I hope you like the story so far! I know I've been having fun^_^ Pyro cracks me up!  
*****************************  
  
Amara crawled up to her bedroom, feeling as though if she heard the word fire again she would scream. The only thing that saved her from complete insanity was the knowledge that nobody else knew his real name. At least not in the New Mutant group, that is.   
  
She dropped down onto her bed, dragging the book she had been reading out and curling up. The sound of tapping on her window made her jerk out of her zone, groaning slightly. She stood, reluctantly walking to the window and pulling it up. "You survived the security system? How disappointing."   
  
"Now tha's not nice, love! I got war wounds!" He turned slightly tugging his pants down, making her cover her eyes and try not to laugh.   
  
"NO! I'll take your word!" She did laugh though, when he gave her a hound dog look.   
  
"Ya sure? I mean-"   
  
"Why are you stalking me?" She interrupted, going back to the matter that bothered her the most.   
  
"I'm a pyro, love. That's wha' we do." He gave her a crooked grin. "Chase tha flame." Amara growled, glaring at him as she reached up and grabbed the window.   
  
"You don't even know who I am." She gritted out, slamming the window down in his face. Sadly he moved his fingers before she could break them. She walked back to her bed, grabbing her book and shoving her nose into it, only to blink as a flicker caught the corner of her eye.   
  
She turned, blinking at the sight of a flaming rose in his hand. Just then the door slammed open, revealing a very irate looking Logan, his claws unsheathed as he headed straight to the window. "Did he hurt you, spitfire?" He gritted out, the life of the blonde hinged on that single question.   
  
"Yo-you know him? He was just bothering me." She screamed slightly as Logan crashed his fist through the window, grabbing the sheepishly grinning aussie by the collar. "Do-Don't kill him. He just-"   
  
"Ello Wolvie! Fancy seein you in these parts..." Pyro said, laughing slightly.   
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance, kid." Wolverine gritted out. "Now you're bothering Spitfire, huh. It figures..." He finally noticed that someone was tugging on the back of his shirt, and turned slightly. "What, Spitfire?"   
  
"He was just bugging me. He didn't hurt me or anything..." She said.   
  
"You think that means he wouldn't? Kid, this is an Acolyte. I don't trust him. And considering his thing for fire you sure as hell shouldn't."   
  
"So... ya gonna let me go?" Pyro suggested, slightly swinging his legs in the air as he held onto Wolverine's arm to keep from fainting.   
  
"Like hell I am." The next thing St. John knew a large fist was flying towards his face and everything went black. The only thing he heard was a distant protest from the little fire girl.   
***********************   
  
Pyro woke a little while later in an all white room, sparsely furnished with a cot and a table. There was a restroom to the side, but no television, and definitely no lighter to be seen. One wall was a gigantic mirror, most likely where the annoying X bastards were watching his every move. He never had learned to think his actions through.   
  
He stood, grinning widely as he made his way to the mirror. He figured he might as well entertain himself if he was going to be stuck in there. "Man I'm good lookin..." He said, shoving his hand through his hair and posing. He turned, trying to check out his own butt. Soon he was doing a little dance, assured that he wasn't the only one who got the pleasure of watching it.   
  
"That kid must have been dropped on his head when he was a child... several times." Logan stated from the other side of the mirror, lighting up a cigar to keep from showing his smirk. "Chuck? Ya think we can get this over with some time?"   
  
Charles frowned, concentrating on the boy in the room. "This is interesting..." He muttered.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"He doesn't have any plans. He's merely... chasing the... flame."   
  
"Spitfire." Logan spat out, a look of viciousness in his eyes. "He plans on using her as a personal lighter, doesn't he?" He stood, unsheathing his claws, ready to kill the young acolyte at any second.   
  
"No... He hasn't actually thought that far ahead." Charles frowned, nodding slightly. "He is merely following his instincts. You of all people must understand that."   
  
"But my instincts don't tell me to terrorize a sixteen year old girl." Logan replied, refusing to give in. He was fond of the little princess.   
  
"If you were an eighteen year old boy, though?" Charles sighed, turning away from the blonde who was now making faces at the mirror. "He has no violence in mind... perhaps for the first time since we've met him. Amara is perfectly safe, but just to be sure, why don't you go over the security system one more time after you escort Mr. Allerdyce off of the property?" He smirked slightly. "Before he fogs up our mirror."   
  
Logan scowled, watching the boy blowing on the mirror and doodling in the fog his breath caused. Charles almost laughed as the boy happily wrote "I *Heart* Mara." Logan scowled, making his way into the white room and slamming the door open.   
  
"I'm outta 'ere?" Pyro asked, grinning widely.   
  
"Yeah. But if I see you anywhere near Spitfire I'll cut your-" He stopped, scowling and looking slightly distracted, as though the guy who had been probing his mind earlier had said something to him. "C'mon you little prick. It's past time you were off my territory."   
  
"Can't I j'st say-"   
  
"No."   
  
"Not even a kiss?"   
  
"You're not my type."  
  
Pyro laughed, then jerked slightly as claws touched his back. "Er... Roight'o. Time ta be leavin." He grinned cockily and started making his way down the hall, looking for all the world as though he was the one in control of the situation. Logan rolled his eyes.   
  
"Tell me, were you dropped on your head as a kid?" He couldn't help but ask.   
  
"How'd ya guess?!"   
  
"No reason."   
********************** 


	3. Bully Bully

Chasing the Flame  
Chap 3: Bully Bully  
AN: I said it was long^_^ Er, that is, for me... Wai! Repeat reviewers! Thankies, guys! I'm so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am^_^ I have to admit, I'm a newcomer in this section of FF.Net, so thanks for being so nice about letting me in. I will be bringing a little bit of Remy in later, but I'm focusing on St. John/Amara right now, just to see if I can make it plausible^_~ Please! Drop a note when you're done!  
****************************  
Amara made her way out to the trees by the school the next day when lunch time came around. She wanted to try something, but if she was caught she would be in deep trouble. She smiled slightly, finding a shadowy spot and making herself comfortable, her bag of food beside her as she brought a tiny flame to her hand. "Rose... Turn into a rose!" She muttered, glaring at the small ball.   
  
It shifted slightly, but nothing even close to resembling a rose, making her pout. "Stupid... as if I care what it looks like. As long as it gets the job done." She sighed, reaching for her bag, only to jerk as she realized it wasn't there.   
  
"No worries love! It takes practice."   
  
Amara jerked, scowling at the blonde sitting next to her, munching on one of the sandwiches she had made herself. "That's mine!" She hissed.   
  
He held it out, a gigantic bite taken already. "'Ere ya go." He said, speaking with his mouth full. She shuddered slightly, taking the bag and avoiding the sandwich he was offering.   
  
"That's... okay. You can keep it. It's probably covered in germs now." (AN: Kinda like when you loan a guy your favorite pen and he chews on it all through class-_-) Pyro grinned as though she had just given him a great gift and went back to munching happily. "So have you decided to go to school here?" She asked, trying not to sound curious.   
  
Pyro choked. "S-School?" He started laughing, not noticing the irritated look on her face. "Why would I wanna do a stoopid thing like tha?!"   
  
"Then why are you here?" She demanded.   
  
"Chasin tha flame o'course!" He stated, grabbing her can of apple juice.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Amara stated, trying not to laugh as she remembered all the times Tabitha had tried to do the same thing.   
  
"But I'm thirsty!" He complained, holding the can just out of her reach. "And I can't rioghtly go in an' get meself a new one!"   
  
"Deal with it." She replied, jumping and grabbing the can. She gave an evil grin as she took a deep gulp, making him pout.   
  
"Tha' was j'st cold blooded, sheila..." He muttered, looking as though she had kicked him. She rolled her eyes. Wolverine could threaten to slice and dice him and he grins like a loon, but all she had to do was not give him her apple juice?   
  
"Fine. Give me a dollar." She held out her hand as he blinked. "You want something to drink, right?" He grinned again, digging into the back pocket of his surfer shorts and pulling out his wallet, handing her a five. "And what do you want?" She asked, only to blink as someone came storming towards them.   
  
Scott glared down at the Acolyte, reaching for his shades. "Run, Amara, I'll take care of this." The overly serious team leader stated, gritting his teeth as Pyro started laughing hysterically. "Find something amusing hyena boy?"   
  
Amara snickered. "Hyena boy..." She repeated, earning a pouting glare from the blonde in question.   
  
"I am NA a Hyena!" He stated, a grin pulling at his lips. "I'm more'a dingo." Amara started laughing at this one, earning a dirty look from Scott.   
  
"You are not supposed to find the enemy amusing, Amara." Scott lectured. Amara sighed, pocketing the five.   
  
"Sure, Scott. But if Jean finds you fighting at school you know what will happen." She stated, turning and walking away as Pyro started laughing again.   
  
Scott whirled, glaring at the aussie. "What do you think you're doing here, Acolyte? And talking to an X men none the less! What are you trying to do to her?" He gritted out, grabbing the male by the collar.   
  
"Well..." Pyro grinned at him. "I did 'ave a very interestin' dream las night..." He started out, earning a disgusted look from Scott as the other man tossed him down.   
  
"Be serious you little prick. You're trying to get her to join Magneto?"   
  
"Ya moight not a'noticed, but Mags is dead. Got the tape if ya wanna watch, it's bloody hilarious." He started laughing again, just at the thought of the tape. Scott snorted, taking a step forward.   
  
"I hope you like Sprite, because that's what you're getting." The two looked up at the slightly scowling Amara, Scott frowning, Pyro grinning like the sun had come out again. Pyro jumped to his feet, grabbing the bottle, only to blink as it splattered all over him. "Er... you should open that slowly, it came out of a machine." Amara said, grinning evilly.   
  
"Er... rioght."   
  
"What do you think you're doing, Amara? Getting the enemy a drink!" Scott turned towards her again.   
  
"That would be kinda funny..." Amara said, looking thoughtful. "Oh! You just stabbed me! Wanna latte?" Pyro choked, sprite coming out of his nose. Scott growled.   
  
"Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone... with... him!" He announced, dropping down at a close distance and glowering at the blonde. "You even THINK about taking out your lighter and I swear-"   
  
Amara sighed, grabbing her bag and walking away. "You two seem so fascinated with each other that I think I'll give you some time alone." She said coldly, not even bothering to look back. She groaned as she noticed Pyro jogging to reach her side.   
  
"Tha wasn't nice!" He complained, still grinning slightly.   
  
"And why would I want to be nice to you? You're my STALKER!" She shouted, earning strange looks from all the kids in the courtyard. He started laughing... again.   
  
"No love, if I were yer stalker I wouldn't be 'avin nearly as much fun." He replied, blinking as she started digging in her bag. "Wot's with tha books, love?"   
  
"I have class. This IS a school, you realize." She gave him a vicious grin. "Or are you planning on joining me for Economics?"   
  
"Do ya get ta play with fire?" He asked, looking as though he were actually considering it. He turned, waving happily at the Xmen glaring at him from all directions. "Friendly group ya got 'ere, love." He blinked as a couple of football players came towards them, glowering.   
  
"So the little freak has a new boyfriend, is that it? Wha'd I tell you about bringing new freaks to school, girl?" The blonde one asked, ignoring Pyro completely to glare at Amara.   
  
"Leave him alone, Duncan." Jean said from somewhere to the right.   
  
"I don't have to listen to you anymore, Jean. Now stay out of this." Duncan replied, turning back to the blonde, who had his lighter in his hand and a wide grin on his face. Amara grabbed the arm.   
  
"Don't, John. He's just a-"   
  
"Lot better than you freaks." Duncan butted in. "What's with the lighter, freak? You look stoned enough as it is."   
  
"Stoned? I was thinkin... charred." Pyro replied, grinning even wider as Amara tugged at his arm. "Think you humans are so spiffy, do'ya?" Duncan reached out, grabbing the thinner man by the collar and hauling him off of his feet. Pyro just grinned, clicking his lighter open. Then next thing they knew Duncan was flying backwards across the courtyard, and Pyro's lighter was in Jean's hand.   
  
"While I don't agree with Duncan's actions, I cannot allow you to be here, Pyro." Jean stated coldly, glancing quickly over at the worried looking Amara. "You are trespassing on school property."   
  
Pyro looked a little worried, not so much because what she had done to Duncan, but because she was holding his precious lighter hostage. "Roight'o, red. But-"   
  
"You can have it back as soon as you're off campus. Amara?" Jean said, making the other girl nod and step forward to take the lighter. Scott stepped forward, as though to complain, but Amara grabbed the lighter and dragged Pyro away before he could comment.   
  
She shoved him into the parking lot, not surprised in the least to see a small group gathered around his bike. With a quick motion his lighter was back in his grasp, where he kissed it happily. "Man I missed me lighter!" He said, grinning widely as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Now leave already! You could have gotten us all in really big trouble!" Amara said, shoving futilely at him.   
  
"But I didn' start tha!"   
  
"It doesn't matter! The Principal is just looking for an excuse to get us all expelled!" She said, cursing herself as his grin took a sinister edge. "And don't even THINK about it! If anyone gets to light this place up it's me!" She blushed as he started laughing. "Not that I would! I mean- Oh just go!"   
  
"When's this place git out, love?" He asked, still not budging.   
  
"Like I would tell you something like that." She muttered, trying to shove him again. She sighed as he didn't move, almost reluctantly lighting up her hand and reaching for his butt.   
  
"Wait! Ya don't haveta do tha!" He yelped, grabbing the seat of his shorts before she could light them on fire. "But if ya don't tell me, I'm gonna 'aveta sit 'ere for who knows 'ow long!"   
  
"Fine. It gets out at five." She lied.   
  
"Tha's j'st cruel!" He complained. "Ya ought ta complain!"   
  
"Oh, I will. Trust me. Now go!"   
  
"J'st..." He grabbed her shoulder, for the first time making her really scared, then pulled her forward, kissing her just like he had kissed the lighter. He grinned and ran before she could recover, intent on showing his bike off to the group it had attracted. She stared after him, not sure what she should be feeling, then sighed. After so long a time living with the X men, she was almost used to this strange sort of behavior. Sheesh, at the institute, playing fetch is a form of courtship. In comparison... this looked almost normal.   
************************ 


	4. Mall Madness

Chasing The Flame  
Chap 4: Mall Madness  
AN: Wai! You like it! You really like it! And for some reason I have recently discovered that A) I like Toad, so I'm gonna figure out how to bring some cameos in sooner or later, and B) I really don't like Duncan. You'll be seeing more of him in a few chapters too. BTW, in rtf form I think I'm on page 28, and I'm pretty sure I've not reached my half-way mark on this one. So sit back and enjoy the ride^_^ And leave a comment if you would!  
  
*****************************  
  
"D'ya think I ought ta tone tha hair down?"   
  
"Remy don' care."   
  
""But, I know she-"   
  
"Remy fix da problem real quick if ya want." Gambit replied, charging up a card before tossing it into the trash. He had been doing it for a while, waiting for his turn at the mirror.   
  
"Yeah?! Oh, wait, I'm not fallin fer tha one again!" Pyro replied, glaring at the smirking cajun. "What time is it?"   
  
"No clue." Gambit replied, not bothering to even pretend he cared. He threw another card, almost laughing as Pyro gave a muffled shout and ran out of the room. "Tha boy, he have it bad..." He said, laughing as he went to throw the next card, only to pause as he pulled up the Queen of Hearts. He stopped laughing, and shoved the card in his pocket before resuming his game.   
***********************  
  
The flaming blonde didn't look so happy anymore. He scowled, watching her for a second before making his way towards her, ignoring the startled looks of the other shoppers. He had gone to the school at five exactly, but it had been deserted, so he wound up following her and her friend as they ran out of the Institute and drove to the mall.   
  
He usually enjoyed the mall. It was a great place to terrorize people. But this time he had other, more pressing thoughts on his mind. He plastered an easy grin on his face. "'Ello love! Miss me?"   
  
Amara gave a startled yelp, whirling around to glare at him. "I know I missed you!" He continued, his grin widening as she looked side to side guiltily, no doubt looking for an escape route. "Ya stood me up, love." He said softly in her ear, almost smelling the fear on her. "But no worries, I still love ya."   
  
"R-Right..." She said, taking a step back.   
  
"Is there, like... a problem here?" Came Kitty's voice. They looked up, Pyro grinning happily.   
  
"You! You're tha one girl! Tha can walk through stuff!" He said loudly, earning startled looks from the civilians around them. "Why didn't ya tell me ya had a friend like Mara?!"   
  
"And let you terrorize her too? Like, I think not." Kitty said, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Now why don't you be a good little pyromaniac and, like, get burnt."   
  
Pyro clutched a hand to his heart, looking comically wounded. He was about to say something when a few of the security officers came running. "You! We don't want no trouble!!" They shouted at the three. Pyro turned, looking incredulous.   
  
"Who? Me? I'm no trouble, roight, love?" He turned, blinking as he realized the two girls had disappeared. "Love?"   
  
"Put your hands in the air, freak!" The fat security officer told him, his gun shaking in his hand. Pyro grinned, raising his arms, the lighter in his hand. CLICK.   
  
"We can't leave him, Kitty!" Amara said, pulling away from the other female. "He could do something really stupid..."   
  
"We aren't going to leave him. We're going to take him out. I'm just... not quite sure how. Why didn't you tell me he was following you?!"   
  
"I... uh... forgot?" She ran at the sight of the small flame in the blonde's hand, tackling him before he could get a decent sized flame.   
  
"You came back!" He said happily, forgetting entirely about the cops aiming their guns at them.   
  
"We're leaving! Now!" She stated, much to Kitty's shock, and dragged him out of the mall. He grinned, waving cockily at the cops as she dragged him away.   
*************************   
  
"What were you thinking you idiot! Shouting out the fact that we're mutants in a MALL!" Amara yelled, shoving at his chest. "You could have caused all sorts of problems!"   
  
"Now, Love-"   
  
"Don't 'Now Love' me! Don't you get it? I'm just trying to survive! This place is confusing enough as it is with all those big machines and-Well I don't need YOU making it worse!" She wasn't crying. She swore she wasn't crying, and if it felt like she was well-   
  
"I..." She jerked as his hand came out, wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't thinkin, I guess."   
  
She punched him. "Of course you weren't thinking! I'm starting to think that you never do!" She turned, grabbing the shocked looking Kitty by the hand. "Come, Kitty. I tire of this place." She said, not bothering to look back, even as Kitty did.   
  
Pyro stood there, nursing his quickly darkening eye with a strange look. "You don't think... you were a little hard on him, do you?" She asked Amara reluctantly. "I mean, he didn't actually start-"   
  
"Don't lecture me, Kitty. I've had a rough day."   
  
"I'd say so."   
*************************   
  
The door slammed shut behind him, the usual happy "I'm Ba-ack!" not coming. Remy almost blinked. Pyro dropped down on the couch next to the cajun, looking strangely serious. "Tha fille, she don' like fire?"   
  
"Nah. She don' like me is wha' she don' like." Pyro replied, snapping his lighter open and playing with the flame. "I give up."   
  
"Now tha' not a good way ta be, homme. Remy t'ink you j'st need ta... be more persuasive wit da fille."   
  
"Lioke yer one ta talk!"   
  
"Oh, tha' 'urt Remy's feelings." Came the drawled reply. "Mi Chere, she j'st playin hard ta get wit ole Remy."   
  
"Rioooght." Pyro sighed, pulling out the channel changer and flipping on the big screen, once again playing the video of Magneto's death. But even he knew his laughter was a bit forced. Well... until Magento disappeared, that was. A guy's got to find amusement in that...   
  
Remy sighed, going back to his game of cards.   
**********************   
  
Amara frowned, glancing up at the window every once in a while, only to scowl and call herself an idiot. She should be grateful that he wasn't there. Finally he seemed to have caught a clue. She sighed, giving up on reading the page of her romance novel and closed the book, shoving it aside with a sigh.   
  
She stood, stretching slightly before making her way down to the kitchen. She felt the need for a snack. She almost screamed as Kitty phased through the door right before she could open it. "Now you're going to tell me everything! And don't leave one hot detail out or I won't share my pint of ice cream with you." Kitty said holding up the pint of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons.   
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" Amara asked, blushing slightly as she took a step back.   
  
"Pyro, of course! You tackled the guy and he practically hugged you! That doesn't usually happen, trust me." Kitty said, grinning as she dug into the ice cream happily, leaving Amara to fight for a bite.   
  
"He's insane."   
  
"Well, yeah... but he's still kind of cute!" Kitty replied, grinning. "Besides, that seems to be a common trait among mutant guys." She frowned, contemplating. "Er... now that I think about it, it seems to be a common trait among all males..." They were silent for a minute before laughing uproariously. There came a knock at the door, which swung open to reveal an irritated looking Rogue.   
  
"Do yah mind? Ah'm tryin ta do mah homework."   
  
"Oh, sorry Rogue, we were just talking about Amara's new boyfriend. You might know him, blonde guy? Goes by the name of Pyro?"   
  
"Yer datin... PYRO??" Rogue repeated, looking shocked for a second, then coming in and dropping down beside them. "So how's he kiss?"   
  
"He is NOT my-I am not-why do you want to know how he kisses?!"   
  
The two other females turned to each other knowingly. "She's jealous." They said at the same time, making Amara grab her pillow and shout into it for a few seconds. Kitty leaned back, licking at her spoonful of ice cream with a thoughtful look.   
  
"You know... Other than that Mastermind guy... and Sabertooth, all of those Acolyte guys are pretty hot now that I think about it..."   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't say that where tha' Cajun can hear ya, please. He has a big enough head as it is." She grabbed Amara's spoon and the pint of ice cream, helping herself.   
  
"I'm surprised at you Rogue, usually you don't participate in these girl talks." Kitty said, cocking her head with a slight smile at the gothic girl.   
  
"Ah j'st don't see tha point in talkin bout boys." Rogue replied, grinning wickedly. "Now men... tha's another subject." The three of them laughed at this, soon lapsing into a detailed discussion of the Acolytes and their superior... powers. Needless to say Amara stopped glancing up at the window.   
*********************** 


	5. Somewhat Straight

Chasing The Flame  
Chapter 5: Somewhat Straight  
AN: Meh... I had to redo this chapter because I accidently saved six as five... I'll talk in six... later. *Twitches*  
  
************************************  
He was sitting in the woods by the school again come lunch time the next day. Just watching, he told himself, grinning slightly as the blonde football player showed up again. What he wouldn't give to- He stopped, forgetting completely about the player as his little lighter came out, talking to another guy.   
  
"So you understand the sonnet form now, right, Bobby?" Amara said, trying not to roll her eyes.   
  
"Well… I guess, but really! What's the point of this poetry crap, anyways? It sounds like some cheap-"   
  
"I should go. I'm uh… needing to study for a test…" She excused herself, waving as she took a step backwards, then turned, running. He had been on the same rant for the last hour, and frankly, it was getting old fast. She had always liked poetry, well… not so much reading as writing, but still. She sighed, stopping at one of the tables that sat under the trees and dropping down. With a happy smile she dragged her book out, ready to spend a nice time away from reality.   
  
The smell of smoke made her look up. It wasn't much, but for someone as in tune with fire as she was it was enough to put her on guard. Of course, when someone started singing to himself it didn't help with the incognito bit at all.   
  
She stood, reluctantly, heading into the trees. "I know you're here, John…" She called out. "And if you burn this place down I am going to be SOO irritated." She called, only to scream slightly as he dropped down from the trees in front of her.   
  
"'Ello Love! Just droppin by fer a tick." He told her, grinning widely. "So 'ows things?"   
  
"I thought you weren't stalking me anymore." She replied, with a huff. "It gets old, flame boy. Really fast." Her eye twitched as she realized he wasn't listening to her. "And I told you if you light this place up-" She stopped, blinking at the small dancer on his lighter. He was leaning against the tree, grinning at her as the little flame danced. The dancer morphed, changing to a miniature of the rose she had seen the other night.   
  
"Why are you here, John? Don't you get it yet? You're an Acolyte, I'm an X men and… well… I don't like you like that." She couldn't force herself to look at him as she said that. She didn't think she liked him like that… sure, he was kind of funny, and cute, in a skinny sort of way, but… that didn't mean she liked him!   
  
John sighed, dropping down Indian-style on the ground. "I know… Tis a sad thing." He looked up, hopefully. "D'ya think ya could learn?"   
  
She sighed, tossing her hands up. "You don't learn that kind of stuff! At least, I don't think you do. But it doesn't matter. I'm one of the good guys… or girls, at least. And you're not." She blinked as he jumped to his feet, grabbing her by the shoulders again and kissing her full on the mouth.   
  
"Yer brilliant!" He announced happily, then ran off, leaving her with an uneasy feeling. He turned once before he was out of sight, blowing a kiss. She frowned, not sure what he was thinking, but almost positive that it wasn't a good idea. With a frown she grabbed her bag and made her way back to the courtyard. For some reason she had lost her appetite.  
************************  
  
Gambit blinked, watching as the blonde started digging through the closet. "Bloody… can't fiond…" The blonde muttered, tossing outfit after outfit aside. "Oh well, I'll j'st 'avta use me own."   
  
"Remy not sure he be wantin ta know what ya doin…" Gambit stated, crossing his arms over his chest as the other man stood, grinning widely.   
  
"I'm goin straight." He replied proudly, making Gambit blink, looking slightly worried. "I'm gonna be a 'ero!"   
  
"Oh… dat straight!" Pause… "BWAHAHAHAA!!"   
  
"Roight. Ye'll be sorry when I 'ave me sheila and yer still alone." Pyro said, looking slightly offended as he walked past the still laughing cajun. He frowned though, not willing to ask what laid heavily on his mind until he was out of hearing distance. "Er… now if I only knew wha' goin straight consisted o'…"  
**********************   
  
There was a group gathered in front of the large screen, laughing loudly. Amara sighed, not bothering to look as she walked past them and up the stairs. "Hey! Amara!! You should really see this!" She heard Kitty shout, stopping mid-step.   
  
"I have a lot of homework, maybe you can tell me about it later, okay?" She replied, feeling the need for solitude.   
  
"But it's your boyfriend!"   
  
"Wh-what?!" She turned, tossing her bag to the side of the couch and forcing her way to the front of the crowd.   
  
"Today, strangely enough the day has been saved by a self-proclaimed pyromaniac. The small townhouse on the side of fifth and vine caught fire unexpectedly after a leakage in the-" The sound of the news reporter's talk seemed to fade in the distance as the screen panned onto the "Triumphant hero." He was leaning down, arguing with what appeared to be a dog created out of fire. The room started cracking up as he turned to walk away, only to be followed by the "dog." He turned again, waving a finger at the dog in rebuke. Amara groaned in defeat. He was completely hopeless.   
  
"It seems that this heroic pyromaniac has some magic tricks as well as a good heart. Perhaps these mutants aren't such bad people after all…" The reporter said, looking cautious. She could lose her job for this one and she knew it.   
  
"He's insane! Did you see where he made the dog roll over?"   
  
"I liked it when it played dead!" Jamie said, grinning widely.   
  
"But now EVERYBODY will know his face… or his outfit at least…"   
  
"Like that's something new." Amara sighed, turning away from the still chatting group and heading up the stairs, only to pause as Professor X called her telepathically. With a sigh she turned and headed for Xavier's office.   
  
Charles looked up from his papers with a slight smile. "Amara! What a pleasure."   
  
"Is there something I can do for you, professor? Because I have some homework that-"   
  
"Oh, this shouldn't take long. I was just wondering about your response to the television program you just watched. Your friend seems quite helpful, don't you agree?"   
  
"He's crazy. He has some great idea of becoming a good guy, but he does it all the wrong way!" She dropped down in the chair in front of his desk, shoving a hand into her hair. "He's constantly doing strange things, and he never thinks his actions out. It's driving me crazy!"   
  
"I must admit, Mr. Allerdyce's approach has always been a bit… erratic, but it seems he saved many people from that fire today. And if I'm not mistaken, I do believe it was because of your influence on the boy."   
  
"B-But… he's the enemy…"   
  
"It is difficult, this war that we fight. More often than not the ones we call enemies are the ones that are most like us. I, myself, had a close friendship with Magento at one time." He sighed, looking away for a second before continuing.   
  
"Life is made of decisions, Amara. And we do not always choose correctly. But we should not be so quick to place life into categories of good guys and bad. Not without understanding the motives behind the decisions." He gave her a bittersweet smile. "But I keep you from your pressing homework assignment. You are dismissed."   
  
"Th-thank you, professor."   
  
"Any time, Amara." He replied, looking as though he was returning to his memories as she left.   
  
When she got to her room she tossed her bag into the corner, dropping down on the edge of the bed. Silently her head dropped into her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly. It was as though she was being attacked on all sides, but the worse part was… she didn't know what they wanted her to do in the first place.  
*********************** 


	6. Touched Teammate

Chasing The Flame  
Chap 6: Touched Teammate   
AN: Hmm... *Scratches head* I probly should have updated this before I went to the lake. Sorry bout that, last minute thing. Now, question and answer time.   
Starfire: I'm glad you like the pairings^_^ But I don't have any plans for a kitty/?? pairing in this. Sorry... but there will be some ROMYness!! Good Romyness!! And a wee bit of Jott, but it's more of me torturing Scott than anything else.  
Keebler: Er... Bringing back Magneto is a thought... and I still need to watch the copy I made of the latest Evo ep... did he come back yet? But as it stands I want to play with Pyro for a little longer. He's his own worst enemy more often than not^_^;;  
Everyone else, especially those that have reviewed since the beginning or for a couple of chapters... *Glomps you all* Ice loves you!! You are the most awesome reviewers in the UNIVERSE!! Keep them coming! And welcome all newcomers, I hope you enjoy!  
*****************************  
  
That night there was a knock on the door of the Institute, causing no end of surprise, since getting to the front door in the first place was beyond most people's ability. Amara was in her room, finally attempting to do her homework when a knock sounded on her door, Kitty sticking her head in. "Um, Amara? You have a… visitor."   
  
"Oh… Um… ok…" Amara shut her book, standing up and making her way after Kitty. "Wh-"   
  
"Well, I'm thinkin o'goin straight."   
  
"You mean you're-"   
  
"You like GUYS? That's-"   
  
"No! I meant…" Amara groaned at the sound of the very familiar voice. "Ya thought I was-BWAHAHAHAA!! Tho I m'st admit some of ya-" He stopped, grinning widely as he caught sight of Amara. "Love! There ya are!"   
  
"What are you doing here, John?" Amara asked, almost flinching as he stood, running to her like a puppy wanting to be petted. "I thought I told you-"   
  
"I'm goin straight!" He announced proudly, shoving his thumb at his chest with a goofy grin. "Gonna be a Xmen, I am!"   
  
"You-you're-surely Professor X can't-"   
  
"On the contrary, Amara. I think it's a wonderful idea." The entire room jerked, Pyro grinning widely as Charles made his way into the room. "Allow me to be the first one to congratulate you, Mr. Allerdyce."   
  
"Why thank ya!"   
  
"I hope you don't mind going through some of the basic training along with the new mutants. Though I'm sure we all realize how qualified you are already, but to grow more accustomed to the way we operate it might be a good idea. Amara, would you please escort Mr. Allerdyce to an unoccupied room?"   
  
"B-But…" She stopped, sighing at the sight of Pyro's hopeful look. "This way." She said, rolling her eyes and dragging him away as the people who had been talking to him earlier started moving in. When she got to the room she jerked as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Exactly WHAT do you think you're doing?"   
  
"J'st…" He blinked, his eyes widening as a sharp object poked into his back.   
  
"I think I'd like to hear that answer as well, lighter." Came Logan's husky growl.   
  
"Wolvie!" Pyro said happily, turning to face the older male. "Ello mate! We're gonna be teammates!" He started to move in for a hug, only to stop as the claws that had been pointed at his back, now pointed at his heart. He grinned, holding his hands up for a second before taking a step back.   
  
"From what Chuck says it's more like I'm going to be telling you what to do, kid. And I don't like to repeat myself." Wolverine replied. "Spitfire." He said, nodding in her direction. He said nothing about the fact that he had taught her to get out of that hold the first week she had gotten there.   
  
"I think you can handle it from here, John. And try not to catch anything on fire." She said, earning a sheepish grin as he stopped eyeing the wooden floors with barely concealed calculation. Wolverine merely nodded as she walked past, leaning against the doorframe as though not considering leaving any time soon.   
  
"You do anything stupid, kid, and I'll leave you in pieces scattered over miles." He scowled as Pyro wiped away an imaginary tear.   
  
"Yer so kind ta a new comer, wolvie. It touches me, rioght 'ere." He said, patting his chest, then frowning. "Or was it 'ere? Or 'ere… no… think it was-" Wolverine rolled his eyes, turning and walking away before he had to pick between laughing and killing the little prick.   
  
"Stay away from Spitfire, lighter boy. If I see you sneaking out at night, you know what'll happen."   
  
"A'night? Wot would we be doin a'night, mate?" Pyro asked blankly. Wolverine would have been sweatdropping if it had been an anime, as it was he was rolling his eyes. "I know! Bon fires!"   
  
"Whatever, kid."  
************************   
  
There was a group gathered around the restroom door the next day, predominately made of Jamie clones, but there were a few others listening intently. Amara growled, something telling her what the problem was before she even asked, but she couldn't help but hope. "What, might I ask, is the problem?" She demanded, grabbing two of the Jamies by the ears.   
  
"He-He's-BWHAHAHAA! Singing."   
  
"And how is that amusing? Everyone knows Scott sings in the shower on a regular basis."   
  
"B-But Scott doesn't-" He stopped, laughing so hard that he was crying, unable to go on. The door swung open, revealing a foggy room and a towel clad Pyro.   
  
"THE LOOOOVVE BOOOATT!!" He finished loudly, causing Jamie to crack up again. "Next show tomorroh mornin, same Pyro time, same Pyro place." He said, grinning at the giggling boys, only to blink as he caught sight of Amara staring wearily at his towel. "Love! Ya shoulda knocked! Ya coulda joined me!"   
  
"I… would have been happy never having heard that…" She replied. "Um… is that a strawberry shortcake towel?"   
  
"Ya lioke? It's me fav'rite!" He started pointing out the characters happily, not even phased as more of the new mutants came up, the guys snickering, the females asking questions. Amara sighed, rolling her eyes and shoving him back into the bathroom.   
  
"Get dressed John. You have a training session, right?"   
  
"Nope! I'm goin ta school!" He said, grabbing his shirt and getting dressed without bothering to close the door.   
  
"Wh-What?"   
  
Scott came down the hall then, scowling as he took in the situation. "Nothing to see here people! Don't you have school to get ready for?" He said, moving forward to shut the door in front of Amara.   
  
Amara merely blinked, slowly making her way down the stairs, to where Logan was having a discussion with Beast.   
  
"I do hope he can survive Principal Kelly." Beast was saying, looking worried as he ate.   
  
"My wonder is if Kelly will survive the kid." Logan replied, grinning wickedly as he took a gulp of beer. "Hey Spitfire." He nodded as Amara walked in, almost laughing at her shocked expression. "Chuck wanted me to tell you to keep your 'Boyfriend' from burning down the high school."   
  
"Now, Logan. We can't expect him to demolish the school on his first-" He stopped at all the stares this comment got him. "Oh, alright. Please, Amara, if you would be so kind."   
  
Pyro came down then, grinning widely, a helmet tucked under his arm. "So… I've always wanted ta see if brick would burn well…" He commented happily. Amara stopped in front of him, her hand out.   
  
"Lighter. Now."   
  
"B-But-"   
  
"John." He sighed, digging into his pocket and handing it over. "And the other one."   
  
"How'd you-"   
  
"Hand it over." He was flushed by this, looking like a little boy in trouble as the rest of the room started cracking up, even Logan and Hank cracking a grin. "Only if ya ride with me ta school, love."   
  
Charles entered then. "Speaking of ride, John." He started out, earning a terrified look from Pyro. "The debt on your bike has been taken care of. Perhaps you might think twice before your next… acquirement."   
  
"Yrah?! That's mioghty fine o'ya prof!" He replied, hugging Charles, completely oblivious to the surprised look on the bald man's face. Pyro turned, grabbing Amara's hand and dragging her out of the room. "Ya gotta see wot the hippy guy was able ta do, love! Me bike is ten times bettah now!"   
  
"Might I ask when he had the time to meet with Forge?" Charles asked, looking worried. Logan sighed, kicking his feet up onto the table and ignoring Ororo's dirty look.   
  
"I think I'm gonna need another beer."   
  
The shouting from the front room caught them off guard. "HE CAUGHT THE TELEVISION ON FIRE!!"   
  
"WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!"   
  
With a silent groan the adults stood, ready to save the day… again.   
*********************** 


	7. Schoolhouse Sinner

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 7: Schoolhouse Sinner  
AN: Well, here's Pyro in school! Poor school... poor... poor school... *Snickers* You ever have one of those moments where you can't think of anything to say? I'm having one right now. Er, warning to Duncan fans... this might not be the chapter for you. And strap yourself in, my friends, because this one even made ME laugh. Try not to hurt yourself this time, Brawn^_~ Leave a review, people! It makes me love you more, and that means I keep updating quickly!  
**************************  
  
"I got ya a helmet, love!" Pyro told her, grinning happily as he shoved the helmet into her hand. It was black, with flames licking over the sides, and Magma written in flame across the front.   
  
"Wh-Where'd you get this?" She asked, not getting an answer as he pulled her to the bike.   
  
"Well, git on!" He said. She hesitated, looking slightly worried. "It's not gonna bite, sheila."   
  
"Wait… you never gave me your other-" She gave a slight eep as he grabbed her, depositing her on the back seat before climbing on himself.   
  
"Yer gonna want ta hold on tight, love!" He said, turning and shoving her helmet onto her head, then starting up his bike. She gave a little shriek as he revved up and shot out of the parking area, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.   
  
By the time they reached school she was starting to get used to the bike, even enjoying it. Of course, she didn't want him to realize that, or she would never hear the end of it. She crawled off slowly, then poked the grinning idiot in the chest. "WARN me the next time you do that!"   
  
"Sure th'ng love!" He said happily, only to blink as he turned to the school. "Er… wot da we do next, love?"   
  
"We get you to your locker. Professor X enrolled you, right? Do you have a list of your classes?" She blinked at the sight of a semi-charred sheet handed to her, saying nothing. "This looks like…"   
  
"Prof said it'd be best if I were in yer classes fer tha main part. It's a good th'ng yer in advanced classes." He said, grabbing his slightly crisp bag from the compartment Forge had added.   
  
It wasn't until they reached English class second period that things started getting REALLY strange. "This is-is an honor, Mr. Allerdyce!" The english teacher said, clutching her hand to her chest. "Could you… stay after class for a moment?"   
  
"Sure th'ng, sheila!" Pyro replied, grinning widely as he escorted Amara to one of the desks in the back.   
  
"Class, I have a wonderful announcement. Today we have a new student! But not just any student! An already published author! Please, stand and introduce yourself, John. May I call you John?"   
  
"Sure th'ng, Sheila!" Amara scowled, glaring at him.   
  
"It's Miss Tamor, you idiot." She hissed, blinking as the teacher started giggling like a school girl. "And where'd she get the idea you were a writer?"   
  
John gave her a grin, pulling his spare lighter out and clicking it open and shut over and over again while Amara glared at him and the teacher went into a stuttering speech about nouns and pronouns.   
  
"Put the lighter away, John." Amara gritted out, reaching for the lighter, only to stop mid grasp as the teacher yelled.   
  
"Amara! What do you think you're doing to John!" John choked on a laugh as the brunette turned bright red. "Don't make me call your school!"   
  
"Y-Yes, Miss Tamor." She muttered, glaring at the grinning flame head. Pyro merely grinned, playing with his lighter again, soon having little dancers cavorting happily on his desk.   
  
When the bell rang she shot out of her chair, glaring down at him as he slowly let his impromptu fire circus die slowly. "You are soooo dead." She hissed, only to jerk as someone tapped on her shoulder.   
  
"Might I have a moment with John, Amara?" The teacher asked, clutching what appeared to be a novel to her chest.   
  
"Y-Yes, of-of course, Miss Tamor…" Amara replied, backing out of the way. She watched, her eyes widening as Pyro took the book and signed it with a flourish. He stood then, grinning at her.   
  
"Well, love. I think I've 'ad enough fer tha day." He told her, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Ya comin?"   
  
"Wh-What?! It's not even lunch time!"   
  
"But ya took me fav'rite lighter, love. Ya really expect me ta stick around?" He waved, walking out of the room, almost to the door when Scott stepped in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. *AN: Man I use Scott a lot… maybe it's cuz he's such a prick… (shrugs)*   
  
"Going somewhere, Allerdyce?"   
  
Pyro grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Er… class?"   
  
"That's what I thought." He said coldly, smirking slightly before he made his way to his own class. Amara grabbed Pyro's arm, dragging him to their next class before he got a chance to run again.   
  
"This was your own decision, John, so don't wimp out now." She gritted out. She hated her next class, it was advanced for her grade, but all of the senior football players were still stuck in it, since they had failed it the first two times around.   
  
"But Love!!" He almost whimpered, looking as though he was having a withdrawl. "They ain't got no fire 'ere!"   
  
"And… you honestly believed they would?" she asked, trying not to hit him out of annoyance. "Look, John. You hate this, I know it, you know it, so why don't-" She stopped, almost moaning aloud as he got a strange look as he entered the room.   
  
"Why did ya no' tell me, love?!" He asked, grinning widely. "'Ad I known I woulda stuck around!"   
  
"You DID stick around." She muttered, already worried. "Now we need to… John, are you listening to me? We need to-"   
  
"TAKE YOUR SEATS, MAGGOTS!" The teacher shouted from behind them, making Pyro grab his lighter and whirl, only to be dragged to his chair by Amara. It was, of course… FAR from the football players, not that it mattered.   
  
"I thought I told you already, freak! We don't need your little freak of a boyfriend in our school!" Duncan hissed. The teacher (Who was also the football coach, since the last teacher had quit.) glared for a second at Duncan, but did nothing.   
  
"Look love, even tha airhead sees we were made fer each otha-" He stopped, blinking at the rage in her eyes as she looked down at her desk. "Oh… rioght." His hand dropped down by his chair, an almost silent SNICK! coming as he lit up a small flame. A small flame danced its way around the chair legs, stopping at the blonde's foot.   
  
"Hey… does anybody else smell something burn-OH @#$#!!!" Duncan jumped to his feet, stomping at the flame, but it didn't stop, merely started climbing his leg, the material of his jeans extremely flammable.   
  
"Quit it!!" Amara hissed, tugging at Pyro's arm.   
  
"You! Freak, this is your doing, isn't it, girl?" The coach shouted. "Don't think I don't know what you freaks are capable of!" By this time Duncan was rolling on the floor, crying for his mommy. And Pyro was looking serious. Amara gulped.   
  
"Now, Mate. Ya callin me girl a freak?" He asked, grinning slightly, that grin he always got before attacking.   
  
"You're the new kid, aren't you. From the freak school." The coach said, turning his attention to Pyro. By now the rest of the class was shooting the fire extinguisher at Duncan as the sound of a firetruck wailed in the parking lot.   
  
"Aye. And do ya wanna know why?" Pyro asked, pulling out his lighter.   
  
"John, please! Don't do this, they already think mutants are bad enough as it is."   
  
"And pickin' on a girl is j'st fione?" He stopped as she tackled him, knocking them both to the floor. The firemen came in, followed by a few cops and some of the Xmen.   
  
"Arrest that girl! She lit our quarterback on fire!" The coach shouted, pointing at Amara.   
  
One of the students, not a football player spoke up cautiously. "But she never even went near Duncan, sir."   
  
"It doesn't matter! She's one of them! A mutant!"   
  
"Do you have any physical proof, sir?" Scott cut in. The firemen looked at the ground, trying to find burn marks of some sort between where Amara had been sitting and where Duncan had been. Some of the medical workers were taking Duncan out as they spoke. He sat up, glaring at Amara.   
  
"Don't think I'll forget this, you little… freak." He muttered.   
  
"Until you can show us proof, professor, I think my friends and I will be going." Scott said coldly, grabbing Pyro by the collar and dragging him out of the room, Amara on his heels. When the reached the cars Scott literally tossed Pyro at his bike.   
  
"Go back to the Institute, Allerdyce." He said, not showing any emotion.   
  
"Sure th'ng lazerbeams!"   
  
"Oh, and Allerdyce?" Pyro looked up, blinking at the slight smirk on the other male's face. "Thanks. I needed that." Scott finished cryptically.   
  
"No problem, mate!"   
  
By the time they were out of the building Jean had wiped out the entire problem. Well, other than Duncan's new wounds. It seems he had a run in with a hot foot from one of his teammates that had gotten out of hand.   
**************************** 


	8. Brotherhood Bonding

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 8: Brotherhood Bonding  
AN: Alright, I have to tell you this, because I might be a little... inconsistant with my updating for next week. I've got a seven page research paper for Abnormal Psych. due Wed, and a presentation on the Romantic period due Thurs. Of course, I have to have the info by monday, since it's a group project. Er, in other words, I'm a senior in college with a bad habit of procrastinating. And I'll apologize ahead of time, and say there's not... er... none, actually, of the Amyro goodness in this chap. Why? Because I had to have a Toad moment. Sorry, I'll make it up to you soon. (VERY soon, chapter 9 is rioght hysterical, mates! I'll try to get it up Monday, kay?) I promise.  
And I know I said no Kitty/?? But I've been really thinking about the Kiotr pairing... Er... but I want your thoughts before I even think about adding it, since you guys have been so great^_^ If you don't like I won't put it in, but no Kietro, Pietro makes me wanna knock some sense into him. And I kinda like Kitty. Leave a review! **************************  
  
"I had thought this might happen." Charles said, no emotion showing. "While I disagree with Duncan's methods, it seems we are unable to continue with public schooling, John."   
  
"Ahh… Sorry bout tha, prof." John said, grinning widely. "But ya see-"   
  
"Oh, I think it best that I don't. Now I have been contemplating something, your knowledge of the written language is surprising for one so young, John. I was wondering if you might consider tutoring some of our younger members. We will arrange for your GED soon enough."   
  
"Sure th'ng!"   
  
"And as punishment for this little… escapade… you have a training room session with Logan. In fifteen minutes."   
  
"… Mommy?"  
***************************   
  
That afternoon, after Logan had schooled the pyrokinetic thoroughly, he made his way to Charles office, chewing on the end of a cigar. "I was wondering when you would show up, Logan."   
  
"You let that kid off real light, Chuck. Are you sure we should be doing that?"   
  
"Mr. Allerdyce… John… is a very special case, Logan. Although he has been on his best behavior lately, I would not put it past him to do something… that could be harmful to himself and others in such a situation."   
  
"He's a raving lunatic, you mean."   
  
"Exactly." Charles smiled then, tipping his hands so the fingertips touched. "Although I wouldn't put it so bluntly. He is merely… eccentric."   
  
"So why did you let him in?"   
  
"I have the feeling that he will prove quite competent if focused correctly. And even you must admit, he does make a delightful addition to our small family. Did you know the child knew every verse to both The Love Boat song, and Gilligan's Island? Quite entertaining."   
  
Logan merely grunted, figuring that he had his answer and turning away. "One thing in the kid's favor. He doesn't cry when he's up against tough odds." He smirked, having enjoyed the training session even more when it was somewhat of a challenge. Note… somewhat. "With a few more years he might even be entertaining."  
*********************   
  
The doorbell rang. Then rang again. "Doesn't anybody know how to answer a door?!" Kitty shouted, phasing through the kitchen door and sticking her head through the front door. "Oh. It's you." Reluctantly she pulled back, opening the door   
  
"We come bearin gifts, yo!" Todd, AKA Toad said, grinning widely. "We heard what Pyro did to ultra-jerk, and thought we'd give him a bit of a… housewarming." He started laughing. "House warming? For a Pyro? Get it?!"   
  
Lance cuffed him lightly, trying to look cool. "She gets it already, Toad. So… Can we talk to him?"   
  
"Wait… how did you find out? I thought Jean-"   
  
"Frog boy is in that class, see?" Pietro interrupted, leaning against Blob to enhance his "Cool" appeal. "Jean didn't bother wiping his head. It's too slimy to mess with."   
  
"Yeah, and it was a great thing, yo. Just…" Toad wiped away an imaginary tear. "Boo-tiful." Kitty rolled her eyes, turning to the stairs.   
  
"PYRO!! YOU'VE GOT VISITORS!!" She shouted, making the people at the door wince. "Where's Wanda?"   
  
"Oh, snookums said she had a headache." Toad replied, about to start in on his favorite subject, only to stop as he caught sight of Pyro walking down the stairs. "John! Man, I have ta thank you! Even brought you a present!" Toad hopped forward, presenting a badly wrapped package to the other man.   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"For the jock." Lance replied to Pyro's unsaid question.   
  
"Tha's the second time taday I been thanked fer tha… He m'sta been a bigger wanker than I thought." Pyro commented as he unwrapped the package. "Ooohh… what a beaut!"   
  
"Stole it myself, yo! Thought you'd like the flame design." Toad said proudly, pointing at the side of the Zippo lighter.   
  
"Well c'mon. We're gonna 'aveta test 'er out!" Pyro said, completely oblivious to the sudden look of fear on the faces of the others as he led them out to the yard.   
  
"But-"   
  
"Have fun, guys!" Kitty said, waving happily as the others reluctantly followed the flame head out. She closed the door, leaning back to laugh, only to accidentally phase through and fall on her butt. "Ouch."   
  
Amara was reading her homework under one of the huge trees that surrounded the mansion when she heard them coming. She groaned, moving further back into the shadows as Pyro led the brotherhood into the clearing, enthusing over what appeared to be a new lighter.   
  
She blinked as he lit the lighter, quickly creating a dragon out of the flames.   
  
"Wait! Yo! Don't char-broil us, man!" Toad shouted, hopping out of the way of the dragon's blast.   
  
"But 'ow else am I ta figger out how good she is?" Pyro replied, having the dragon dive at the group. "Ohh, she's smooth… not as good as me flamethrowers, but-" The dragon reared back, shooting a large flame into the air before disappearing. "Thanks mate!"   
  
Toad and the others fell down, panting slightly, while Pietro started tapping his foot, having avoided the dragon easily. Fred's stomach grumbled. They headed back to the mansion, leaving Amara to read in peace, save for one little problem. Now she wanted to figure out how to do the design thing even more.  
*****************************   
  
Remy was bored. It was one thing when he had a goal, like working for Magneto, or going to save his adopted father, but there was no more Magneto, and his adopted father was safe… and wanting to cash in on Remy's powers. It didn't take the brain of that Summers fellow to figure out it was best not to be in N'Orleans a that time.   
  
He frowned, wondering vaguely where Pyro had gotten to for the last week. If that going straight idea of his had lasted very long he was probably in jail by now. He almost laughed at that, the idea of John stuck in a jail cell without his lighter and a big brawny male called Bubba. He smirked, grabbing his trench and heading for the door.   
  
He was out of cards.   
  
And if he just happened to stop by the X-place, well… it was on the way to the store.  
************************* 


	9. Happy Hendrix

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 9: Happy Hendrix  
AN: As much as I love you guys, I'm done with this story. Er... you're not. But I am, so expect a decent update system of every other day for a bit, because I'm not doing anything other than replying to comments and cheesy ANs... and I might give up on doing that. Now, of course, I have no excuse to not write that stupid paper for Ab. Psych. And to think one of these chaps is just as long as the paper, but takes one third of the time... Oh well. Enjoy! **************************  
  
"MAAARRRAAA!!!" Pyro shouted as he walked down the hall, taking the time to open and look in rooms at random. The first one revealed Jamie cracking some sort of computer program with his laptop. "Ello mate! Ya seen Mara?"   
  
"Wha-What? No! I'm not hacking aga- Ohhh, Amara! Nope, sorry." He grinned, waving as Pyro closed the door and continued with his search.   
  
"Mara?! You in-" His question was interrupted by a scream. "Ya don' 'aveta stop on me behalf!" Jean's sweater hit him in the face, followed quickly by a bright red shot of power that made him jump. "Er… I'll just be goin' mates. Have fun!" The door slammed in his face.   
  
Needless to say he was still laughing as he opened the next door. "'Lo mates! 'avin a bit o' a toaster, are ya?"   
  
Ray and Bobby flushed, blinking as the joint they had shoved under them to hide started burning their pants. "I'll be wantin ta borrow tha sometime, mates, but 'ave ya seen Mara?" Ray finally let out a yell, jumping to his feet. Bobby quickly iced his pants, then turned to Pyro.   
  
"Um… no… haven't seen her. Um, Pyro, about this little-"   
  
"Saw nuthin, mate." He smirked, closing the door behind him and heading on. He could have warned them about the new-   
  
"AHHH!!! IT'S RAINING!!"   
  
Fire-proof system the Prof had had installed when he had moved in. He grinned sheepishly, moving on to the next door. "Mara? Ello, sheila! Ya seen Mara?"   
  
"No. Ah haven't seen yer precious girlfriend, and Ah doubt she'd be hidin in MAH room." He brought his hands up, taking a step back from the gothic girl.   
  
"Er, sorry bout tha, Sheila!" He blinked, noticing the card laid out on her desk. "So yer the sheila Rem's got 'is eye on!"   
  
"Wh-WHAT?! What does that have-" The next thing he knew gloved hands were shoving him out. "Lis'sen here… mate. Ah don't have anythin ta do with tha… friend o'yers. And Ah would… Appreciate if'n ya didn't mention tha again. Specially HERE!" SLAM! The door closed in his face, leaving him with a wide grin.   
  
"Sheila 'as it baad." He said, almost laughing as he opened the next door. "Mara? Mara!! Love! There ya are!" She screamed, throwing a fire ball at him, which he ducked, "Ya look a wee bit cold there, love. Ya want me shirt?"   
  
"GET OUT!! GET OUTGETOUTGETOUT!!" She was standing there in her panties, clutching her sheets to her chest and shouting at him. He ignored her, pulling off his Hendrix shirt and tossing it to her. She glared at him, but pulled it on quickly.   
  
"There! All bettah!" He said happily, not even caring that Logan was staring blankly from the hallway, his claws already bared. "Course, ya'll be wantin some pants, too. It's a bit o'a nipper ta'night."   
  
"What do you WANT, John?" Amara demanded, digging out a pair of sweatpants and tugging them on quickly.   
  
"J'st a bit o'talk, love. Did ya know Scott an' Jean were tha close?" He asked.   
  
"Wh-What?"   
  
"Wanna see? They're j'st-" He started laughing as he heard a curse from outside the door. "Nevah mind, love. So 'ow was yer day?"   
  
"You almost got me thrown in jail, John."   
  
"Yep… anythin else interestin happen?"   
  
"You assaulted a football player and sent him to the hospital?"   
  
"Got a lov'ly lighter fer tha one." He dropped down on the end of her bed, sitting indian style as she reluctantly climbed onto the other end, facing him.   
  
"Yeah… but you can't keep doing stuff like that, John! It's not… It's not right."   
  
"An' fer him ta call ya a freak is?"   
  
"N-no… but I'm better than he is." She wasn't looking at him, merely staring down at her sheets as though she had started to doubt even that. "I'm a princess."   
  
"O'course ya are, love! An' no wanker deserves ta speak ta a princess like tha!" He grinned at her, completely comfortable with the fact he was sitting shirtless on the end of her bed discussing the day. "Now love, I've been thinkin…"   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"Now, I know ya don' like me, an tha's fione, but… d'ya think ya could go walk'about with me tamorrow?"   
  
"Walk… about?"   
  
"J'st a little bit o' sight seein, an' wot not!" He looked up through his lashes at her, giving her a hopeful look.   
  
"Just… sight seeing?"   
  
"Yep! I get tha feelin I'll be stuck 'ere doin drills an' sentence structure while yer a' school. I'll be bored outta me mind by the time ya get back."   
  
"Who says you're not out of your mind already?" She asked, fighting back a grin. He grinned at her, not commenting.   
  
"'Ey, love… ya wanna play a game?"   
  
"Wh-What?"   
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yers!"   
  
"What?!" She backed up, looking slightly scandalized. "I thought I told you that I didn't like you-"   
  
"So ya won't be showin me tha' fire form ya 'ave?" He cut in, looking like she had slapped him.   
  
"Fire-Oh! That!" She laughed, flushing slightly. She was almost ashamed of the dirty thoughts that comment had provoked at first, but she covered it quickly. "Fine, but don't try to do… that thing, okay?"   
  
"Wha' th'ng?" He asked, trying to look innocent.   
  
"Don't try to manipulate me, okay? That would be really mean."   
  
"I'll do me very best ta resist temptation." He said, looking oddly serious. She stood, feeling self-conscious.   
  
"It's not that big of a deal, right? I mean, I do this every day during practice… and the professor said I should practice using this form… so here goes." She changed, chewing on her bottom lip as she did, as though focusing hard. He stared.   
  
"Well love… I 'aveta say… tha's tha prettiest th'ng I seen in me life." He said reverently. He gulped, and would have tugged on his collar if he had still been wearing his shirt. Just then the door slammed open.   
  
"What do you think you're doing Mr. Allerdyce?! This is a girls bedroom!" Storm said, making him jerk. "And as much as I agree with you on the loveliness of Amara's other form, I do not appreciate you barging into her room. Especially on a school night!"   
  
Amara changed, looking strangely at Storm. "Yo-you think it's-it's lovely?"   
  
"Why of course, child. Just as the storms are a thing of natural beauty so is the volcano, as is fire. And you, my dear, are both." She gave the younger female a slight hug, then turned to Pyro. "Mr. Allerdyce."   
  
"J'st leavin! See? This is me leavin!" He stood, moving past them and waving happily. "Goin now! Ta me own… cold… lonely…" Amara rolled her eyes and shoved him down the hall.   
  
"I'll give you your shirt back tomorrow." She said, ignoring his protests to being moved.   
  
"Nah, keep it. Hendrix looks a wee bit 'appier now." He replied, almost laughing at her blank look. "Ya gonna show me again sometime, ain't ya?"   
  
"Wh-What? I mean… if you want. But no more barging into my room at night, okay? You might make even more problems. Not all of the teachers are as laid-back as Miss Ororo."   
  
"Awww…" She almost laughed as she shoved him into his room, having no idea what sort of havoc he had caused that night already. Nor did she know that Cyclops was even now planning out how to get revenge.  
*********************** 


	10. Romancing Rogue

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 10: Romancing Rogue  
Okay! I get it! We need some Romy. So I bring you this chapter. Happy? I am! Tonight's episode was the one where Logan and Scott were shirtless while they were setting up the satelite dish. Shirtless Wolverine... *Drools for a few minutes*  
Speaking of shirtless, I did like that comment about shirtless Piotr, newly evolved^_^ It's inspired me to come up with my next fic! Er... if I ever write it, that is. Has anyone ever done a Piotr/Tabitha? I was thinking about calling it Piotha... *And when Tabitha is the leading lady you'll be sure to get Piotr out of his shirt often! Whoot!* Er... I think they'd make a fun couple to play with, that is^_^;; Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
Remy scowled, staring at the building from one of the tree limbs in the massive front yard. He wasn't sure why he was there, but he didn't have anywhere else he had to be. Technically he was still under contract to a dead man. Of course, what did you tell the Thieves Guild? Oh, right, well this massive ancient mutant with more powers than you could imagine killed the old man. In space.   
  
He snorted, thinking of Pyro because of that, then shrugging. No doubt the wonder from down under had found himself a new playmate along the way. He tended to be like that, forgetting people, things, just as soon as they lost his interest. Although he HAD been stuck on that girl of his for longer than usual…   
  
He rolled his eyes, focusing on one of the windows in the castle as it cracked open, a small figure hanging from a sheet before dropping to the ground. It was too small to be male, so he decided to move in.   
  
Rogue cursed slightly as she hit the ground harder than she had planned. "Stupid…" She muttered, standing quickly and looking around wearily before making her way to the trees. She almost screamed as a voice came from behind her.   
  
"You t'inkin o'leavin dis place, chere? Not dat Remy blames you." She whirled, growling slightly at the red-eyed demon smoking a cigarette as though he belonged there.   
  
"What are you doin here, swamp rat?" She gritted out, still uncomfortable from what John had said earlier. "This is X Men territory."   
  
"Ah, Remy know dat." He replied, blowing out a smooth trail of blue smoke. "But Remy, he git lonely up in de tower all by hisself."   
  
"So ya came ta get yer friend back? Well good riddance, I say. He's been bein' a pain."   
  
"You know where Pyro be?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised. "Remy figgered him ta be in jail… or 'nother country by now."   
  
"Ah wish."   
  
"He been botherin you, chere?"   
  
"No. J'st bargin inta rooms. Though it was kinda funny hearin Jean scream…" She hid a grin, a little too late. "Now Ah need ta go ta bed, an' you need ta get outta here fore Logan smells yer cheap cologne."   
  
"Dis no' cheap! Remy stole fr'm de best store in Paris." Rogue rolled her eyes, feeling reluctant to go back to the stifling bedroom, despite what she said. "Ya wanna talk wit dis swamp rat fer a bit? Remy missed you, ya know."   
  
"Yeah. Like I believe that one." She said, her voice laden with sarcasm. "What now, did your dog get kidnapped?"   
  
"Remy don' have a dog. Remy more de cat person."   
  
"Ah hate cats."   
  
"See? Sumtin else we 'ave in common!"   
  
"But- Oh, Ah give up." She snickered a little, unable to help herself.   
  
"Remy like dat. It real pretty."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Dat smile. It real pretty, chere. Remy missed dat smile de most." His hand reached up, as though on its own as her eyes got wide. She took a step back, then another, then turned and ran as though he had threatened to kill her. "Filles… crazy breed." He muttered, snuffing out his cigarette and making his way off of the lawn… after he watched her climb up the rope, of course.  
*********************   
  
"So… Ya 'ave yer there, their and yer they're! Can ya tell me tha diff'rence, mate?" Pyro grinned, waiting for Jamie to answer as he played with his lighter and vaguely wondered when school got out. He never had found out for sure. Just that it wasn't five.   
  
"They're spelled differently?" Jamie asked, looking down at Pyro's messily scrawled notebook page.   
  
"Yep! But tha's not all! See, that one there…" He pointed to the "There." "Means somethin' tha' ain't here."   
  
"Oh! So if it's not here, then it's there!"   
  
"Exactly! Yer a smart one ya are!" He pointed to the "Their" grinning slightly. "An tha' one means ya 'aveta steal it, cuz it ain't yers."   
  
"You mean… it's theirs?"   
  
"An tha' leaves the they're, huh?"   
  
"Yeah… Does that mean they are? Cuz they took the A out, but other than that…" He grinned as Pyro ruffled his hair. "So does that work for your and you're?"   
  
"Yep! Wha's yours is yours, less you're a thief, mate."   
  
"Why doesn't anybody else explain it like that? They're all so boring that I start to fall asleep…" Jamie complained. He flipped the page, grinning at the doodles of flames on the page.   
  
"Short attention span, mate. Figger if I 'aveta tell ya I might as well make it entertainin." He never looked up from the flame he was playing with as Jamie started working on his homework assignment. He blinked as a car came into the driveway, jumping to his feet, then moaning in pain. Logan had set him up in the danger room for an hour, dodging sharp objects and other dangerous projectiles. He hadn't even realized he HAD muscles in some of the places that hurt.   
  
"Love! Yer back!" He called out as Amara climbed out of the back of Jean's car. "Ya miss me?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, and raising one eyebrow. "Black eye?"   
  
"Er… Danger room. Nuthin I couldn't 'andle!" Jaime, who he hadn't noticed following, started to laugh.   
  
"You were almost crying, Pyro! I took pictures!" The kid announced, earning a dirty look.   
  
"Yer not s'posed ta mention tha, mate! I thought you an' me were buds!" He complained, enjoying the way Amara was laughing, even if it was at his expense. "An' I wasn't cryin! I was j'st… wipin tha ash outta me eyes."   
  
"Your… black eyes?"   
  
"Well… they're more blue than black, love…"   
  
"And that's spelled with an RE!" Jamie added happily. Amara blinked, looking from one grinning male to the other.   
  
"O… kay. You've infected Jamie with your insanity. How… nice." She said slowly, making her way past them and to the stairs.   
  
"Wait up, love! Ya promised me a walk'about!" He yelled, chasing after her.   
  
"Oh… right. Can I go put my bag up at least?" She asked, not even bothering to fight him on this. She had learned the hard way that you had to choose your battles wisely with Pyro. He wasn't swayed with logic easily.   
  
"I'll come with ya!"   
  
She twitched slightly. "Um… To my room?"   
  
"Sure th'ng!"   
  
"To put my bookbag down… then leave?"   
  
"Yep!"   
  
"Today must have been more boring than I thought."   
  
"Bloody 'ell, you ave no IDEA!" He replied, blinking as Jamie started laughing.   
  
"Bloody hell! Bloody hell!" The thirteen year old boy snickered. He ran off to tell everyone his new catch phrase, leaving Pyro grinning sheepishly.   
  
"Er… whoops?"   
  
The sound of Ororo shouting his name had Pyro running. Fast. "I can't believe you taught him such a terrible phrase!! He's only a child, St. John!!"  
************************* 


	11. Lunatic Love

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 11: Lunatic Love  
************************  
  
*Some two fire trucks and three hours of house arrest later*   
  
"Ya can git off, blue boy." Pyro muttered, tugging at the ropes that kept his hands tied behind his back. He was lying on his stomach in the middle of the rec room, hog tied and being sat on by Kurt to keep him from trying to scoot over to the nearest fire source he could find.   
  
"But Oprah just started!" Kurt complained, looking oddly comfortable. He bamf'ed away for a mere second, then was back, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Pyro sighed.   
  
"Wall, ya could a'least gimme some o'tha goods, mate! I'm starvin!"   
  
"Now, vat vould I vant to do vat for?" Kurt asked, munching happily at his popcorn.   
  
"Look, if this is bout tha TV…"   
  
"Vat TV, Pyro? Ze one you BURNT?!"   
  
"Oh… er… rioght." Pyro gave a slight chuckle, then went silent again, oddly fascinated by the show that Kurt was watching. "What would ya want to be takin 'im back, fer, lady?!" He called out to the television, quickly getting into the love triangle that was taking place on the show.   
  
Amara came down, blinking slightly as she saw the two males. "Um…"   
  
"Yer a liar Jean-Laude!! She deserves bettah!" Pyro was shouting, Kurt quickly adding his agreement. Amara coughed, making the two look up, guiltily. "Ello Love! Come ta set me free?"   
  
"I don't know. You look like you're enjoying yourself."   
  
"I am NOT! I was j'st…"   
  
"Disagreeing vith Bobbilee aboutz Jean-Laude and ze affair he hadz." Kurt added helpfully, earning a dirty look from Pyro, which was even more impressive because he had to twist around to look at him first.   
  
"I was going to tell you that the Professor said your house arrest time was up, but you seem to be-" Amara blinked as Kurt went flying off of Pyro's back.   
  
"Ouch! You could have warnedz me!" Kurt muttered, rubbing the place he had fallen on. He rolled his eyes, reluctantly untying the other man, who jumped to his feet and draped an arm over Amara's shoulder.   
  
"Walk-about time, love!" He said, dragging her out the door and down the steps. The sun was starting to set by then, He literally dragged her down to the parking spot and dropped her onto his bike.   
  
"Um… How is this a walk about if we're not walking?" She asked as he strapped her helmet on her with a grin.   
  
"Lost time, love! Guess it'll 'aveta be a ride-about." He told her happily, jumping on and taking off as she grabbed tightly to his waist. He slipped the key in, frowning as the engine gave an almost silent "Click." He tried again. "Click." He frowned, getting off and leaning down to look at the engine.   
  
"Having problems, Allerdyce?" The sound of Scott stepping out of the shadows made them both look up.   
  
"Ya… You killed me bike?!" Pyro asked, looking confused. "Wha fer?"   
  
"Just like you killed my chances with Jean you psychotic jerk!" Scott replied. Pyro growled, pulling his lighter out. Soon they were waging war as Amara calmly got off the bike and looked down at the contraption. It wasn't something she was adept at, but even she could see where one of the wires had been cut. She sighed, heating up a small bit of magma in her hand and wielding it together. Chewing on her lip she reached down and turned the key, greeted by the loud rumbling purr that the bike always made. Pyro jerked, turning around with a large smile, only to be shot in the back and go flying.   
  
He slammed into the X van, then slid to the ground, looking much worse for wear. Scott gulped, looking slightly guilty. "Um… He started it." He said, then scowled. "But he shouldn't have been-" He stopped as he realized Amara wasn't paying any attention.   
  
"John? John, c'mon! You can't die now!"   
  
The room was going black. He gave a slight smile. "Rioght'o, love. Anyth'ng fer… you." He muttered before sighing happily and slumping over in a faint.  
***************************   
  
"But he's been out for half an hour, Mr. McCoy! Are you sure he's not-" Amara stopped at the sound of a groan from the cot next to them. She walked over, looking down, worriedly. "John? John, are you alright?"   
  
"If I say no, would ya kiss it bettah?" He asked hopefully. Amara rolled her eyes, taking a step back and looking over at Beast.   
  
"I think he's better." She said dryly as Pyro sat up, muttering as he stretched to see his back.   
  
"Ouch… that 'ad ta hurt…" He said. "Er… wait a tick… it DOES 'urt!" He jumped up, wrapping his arms around Amara with a pitiful sniffle. "'Old me?"   
  
"Get off, you jerk! You shouldn't even be standing. Right, Mr. McCoy?"   
  
"His vital signs seem to be stable, and other than a slight tenderness I highly doubt he's been hurt too much. It's a lucky thing you didn't take that blast full on, young man." Beast said, looking over his statistics. He looked over his glasses at Pyro, smiling slightly. "You'll be fine for tomorrow's session with Logan. Now why don't you go up and get some rest? I'm sure you're going to need it."   
  
"B-But-" Pyro stuttered, forcing Amara to roll her eyes and drag him out of the med bay. "I'm a battered man! Can't I a'least get outta tha trainin session?" He whined, pouting as Beast was no longer in view. Amara shoved him into his room, blinking at the sight of the mess he had already created.   
  
"Is that… asbestos?" She asked blankly. "Isn't that stuff dangerous?"   
  
"Oh! Rioght! I guess I should put it away…" He frowned, looking around and shoving it under his bed. She stared at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "… Wot?! A mate's got ta try, ya know!"   
  
"You're hopeless."   
  
"I think I came close ta gettin it lit this mornin… J'st need a bit more juice an-"   
  
"I really don't need to know. Now go to bed, John. For the rest of the Institute's sake." She paused for a second, sighing at his abandoned look, then reluctantly giving him a friendly hug. "This doesn't mean anything."   
  
"O'course not, love." He replied, a grin pulling at his lips. "So… Wot should we name tha first one, love?"   
  
"F-First?" She blinked, turning bright red as she figured what he was talking about, and shoved him away. He landed on the bed, bouncing slightly as she glared down at him. Her mouth opened, as though to say something, then closed again as she gave him a dirty look and stormed out of the room.   
  
"She loves me." He commented happily, dropping back on the bed, only to give a yelp of pain as the wound on his back protested.   
*********************** 


	12. Quest Questioning

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 12: Quest Questioning  
AN: The next two chaps need work, so give me a bit to go back and add some "Romantic tension." I'm not that good with it to begin with.  
************************  
  
Remy frowned, watching Rogue make her way to school, a slight pout on her full lips, her hand clenched tightly on her bag strap, as though she wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of her. The blue boy, although he looked different, more human for some reason, was chattering happily to her, every once in a while getting a slight smile.   
  
Remy frowned for a second, then nodded, moving away from his hiding spot and casually following them. He could almost see the hair on the back of his petite's neck standing in some primitive reaction, almost laughing as she hesitated slightly.   
  
"Hey… Kurt? Ya evah get the feelin yer bein watched?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip.   
  
"Oh, all ze time. Chicks dig ze fuzzy dude." He replied, grinning at her.   
  
"Oh get off yohself, ya ham!" She replied, laughing slightly. "Ah'm j'st paranoid." She frowned as she caught sight of Remy's reflection in one of the windows they were passing. "Or not. Why don'tcha go on 'head o'me, Kurt? Ah'll catch up soon."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah. Ah think so." She gave him a slight grin, waving him off before turning to the patiently waiting cajun. "Ya shouldn't follah a lady, swamp rat."   
  
"Oh, Remy know dat, chere. Remy j'st thinkin what a lovely day fer a walk i'was." He grinned at her, pulling a flower from seemingly nowhere and handing it to her. She raised one eyebrow, pausing before reaching out.   
  
"Ya tryin ta blow mah arm off again, cajun?"   
  
"Non! Remy j'st bein… gentlemanly, chere!" He replied, looking horrified at her suggestion, but ruining it as his lips twitched. "But de look on yer face, chere… t'was priceless!"   
  
"Ha. Ha. Real funnah." She said coldly, shoving his hand and the flower aside and heading towards school.   
  
"Wait! Remy j'st wantin ta say he sorry, chere! No harm meant! J'st you look so prettah in de moonlight, Remy-" She turned, glaring at him and looking close to tears.   
  
"Don't! Jus' don't! Ah don't wanna hear bout it, Remy. Ya almost TOUCHED me, an' ah alreadah have enough thoughts in mah head ta begin with." She sighed, looking down, only to smile reluctantly at the flower thrust under her nose. "It… smells real nice… but this don't mean Ah forgive ya."   
  
"O'course no', chere. Remy don' expect tha. No a'tall." He said, hiding a victorious grin as she took the flower, smelling deeply before turning and walking away. This time he let her go. He had plans for the day.  
******************   
  
Pyro blinked, cursing under his breath as a large steel buzz saw came flying out of the wall, headed towards his head. He shot a flame at it, melting it mid-air, only to turn and shoot another. A large metal machine started towards him, shooting paintballs. He rolled, shooting another flame towards it, then jumping again as another machine took its place.   
  
"Bloody-CAN I GET A BREAK?! It's been a hour a'ready, mate!" He shouted, blinking as a paintball struck him where he was standing. The session ended. "Tha' was easy…" He frowned down at the spot on his black X-men suit. Such a boring color… At least the orange paint made it a little more interesting!   
  
"You're not trying, lighter boy. If you keep fighting like that you'll be killed for sure."   
  
"Oh thanks fer the encouragement, wolvie. It touches a mate." He replied, scowling slightly. "Wha's tha point o' these stupid drills, anyways? I already fought stuff twice as tough!"   
  
"The POINT, you punk, is to train you to save people. No go take a shower. The brats need your help with homework." Logan's voice said over the intercom.   
  
"An' why the bloody 'ell would I wanna save a human?" He muttered to himself under his breath, making his way out of the danger room. He didn't realize that Wolverine heard him… but the older man said nothing, still torn between his feeling for the group he worked with and the same cynical question. Why would you want to save humans? They had never thanked him before. And he had been doing it for over ninety years…   
  
"And in today's news yet another protest against Mutant kind has launched after a startling encounter with-" The channel changed.   
  
"NO MORE MUTANTS!! NO MORE MUTANTS!!" Click!   
  
"They're freaks! That's all they are!"   
  
"But didn't one just save-"   
  
"I don't care! He's still a freak!"   
  
Pyro gritted his teeth as the television was turned off, a silent air of depression taking over the room. Jamie looked up then, the changer still in his hand. "Pyro? Are you… gonna help me with my story today? I tried really hard to make it good! It's about people with super powers!"   
  
"Wh- I mean… sure, mate! No'a problem. J'st le'me get cleaned up, aight?" He gave a slightly fake grin to the thirteen year old boy then made his way up the stairs. He was starting to realize exactly what his grand idea of joining the X-men would mean. Danger room session after session.  
*************************   
  
Amara came home early that day, sneaking in the back way to avoid John and the others until she could change. There were shallow scrapes on her arms, and the beginning of a black eye making it hard to see out of her right eye. This wasn't the first time she had gotten caught by the soccer girls. Thankfully Tabitha had gotten there in time this time. She sighed, dropping her bag on the floor and making her way to the mirror.   
  
The other girls looked worse. But she hadn't used her powers, just fought as she had been taught. The teacher that had seen the others afterwards had promised to send a letter to the professor, glaring at her as though it were her fault that three girls weren't tough enough to torture her correctly. So what if Shana had a broken arm now? She would have done the same to Amara!   
  
She sighed, dropping down in the chair and pulling out her makeup. She had to cover up the damage. She jerked as the door cracked open, almost screaming as John entered, a small package in his hand.   
  
"Wh-er, 'ello love! Didn't expect you back till-" He frowned slightly, moving forward to look at her more closely. "Ya pissed off Rem's sheila, love?"   
  
"N-No…. I just… fell." She stuttered, not really looking him in the eye.   
  
"Well we'd bettah get some ice on it, then!" He said, grinning slightly and pulling her to her feet. She followed, grateful that he had accepted it at that. When they got to the kitchen he picked her up, gently depositing her on the counter top before going to the collection of ice packs in the freezer and grabbing one.   
  
He wrapped it in a cloth before standing in front of her, gently placing it over her eye. "Poor Love. Ya look like I do aftah a training session with wolvie." She snickered a little, making him grin. "Course, yer a lot prettier than me."   
  
She smiled a little, trying to ignore the tremble of her bottom lip. He was crazy, goofy, and had a complete lack of right and wrong, but he treated her like… like a princess. It had been so long since someone had treated her that way. Silently, almost unnoticed by her, a single tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"L-Love?" He sounded worried. It made her smile for some reason, but the tears started to flow for the same. "Awww, love! Why did ya no' say so?" He asked, roughly pulling her into a hug as she cried, whispering silly things into her hair. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into the curve of his shoulder and silently acknowledging something that she had been trying to avoid.   
  
She could love him. And that realization made her cry even harder.  
********************* 


	13. Gentle Goodbye

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 13: Gentle Goodbye  
AN: You're going to hate me for this one... I know. But-But- Oh well, just read please! And leave a review! ************************  
  
Remy sighed, staring up at the large mansion for a few minutes before turning. Soon. Soon he would have the guts to do it. But the idea of fighting for the same people that cursed him when he walked down the streets didn't quite set well with him yet. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning, blinking as the cars pulled into the drive, the school kids tumbling over each other to get out.   
  
"Has anybody seen Amara?" Came the red-head's voice.   
  
"I think she wasn't feeling good or something. She never showed up after lunch."   
  
"Maybe she sneaked out to see Pyro!!"   
  
"Oh, please. He's more likely to sneak in then she is to sneak out." The group bickered, only to blink as they saw the slightly grinning cajun in front of their home. "Er… think he's here to get Pyro back?" The kid said, in a stage whisper.   
  
Rogue said nothing, merely crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, not trusting him in the least. Remy sighed, waving slightly. "Hello, Chere. Remy was j'st…"   
  
"Casin tha joint?"   
  
"Non!" Summers stepped forward, scowling before shoving the others behind him in a protective motion. "'Ello glasses boy. Did ya miss ol' Remy?" Remy asked, smirking as the other male reached up, touching the side of his glases. "Too bad Remy don' 'ave de time ta school you some." He casually walked past the group, brushing the back of his gloved hand against Rogue's as he went, winking at her.   
  
"Wait-" She said, glaring at Scott as he took a step forward, then following Remy as he got onto his bike. "What are ya doin here, swamp rat? In tha middle of the day, at that!"   
  
"Dis Swamp rat… he j'st lookin, chere. Who know? He might like what he see!" He told her, grinning as she blushed slightly. He revved the biked, giving her a wave as he drove away, inwardly cursing himself for a fool. Or a coward. One didn't go from being a thief to a hero in a day.   
  
Not even if he was crazy to begin with.  
*********************   
  
*X-Men. You have a mission.* The voice echoed in Pyro's mind, making him yelp and jump from where he was sitting next to Jamie, helping him with a story. Amara was beside him, chewing on her bottom lip as though she wasn't sure what she should do. *I want you and Pyro to go along on this mission, Amara. I believe it's in your area of expertise.*   
  
She stood, tugging Pyro to his feet. "We need to go, Pyro." She said.   
  
"Rioght'o, love! Ya keep workin on tha story, mate!" He said to Jamie before following her out of the room. When they got to the Blackbird he wasn't surprised in the least to see Summers glaring at them, his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping.   
  
"Perhaps you might warn us the next time you're going to take forever to get ready, Pyro." Scott said coldly before climbing into the ship. Pyro grinned, not caring in the least. The blackbird rose into the air, controlled by Storm, who said nothing.   
  
They flew over a large, flaming building, landing in the area in front of the building, surrounded by angry people waving signs. "This was some mutant prank, wasn't it?!" One of the protesters shouted. "You did it for the attention, didn't you!"   
  
"Hey! It's the fire guy from before! How do we know he didn't start it?!" The Xmen ignored them, quickly making their way to the building, Kurt Bamf'ing out and returning with two children in his arms, then leaving again. Scott started shouting out orders as Ororo flew up, her eyes glowing eerily as the sky got cloudy. Pyro just stood there, staring with something that looked like lust on his face at the flames.   
  
"J-Pyro! You have to make it stop!" Amara hissed, scowling as she noticed the look on his face. "Pyro!"   
  
"Wh-What?" He asked, shaking out of it slightly. It had been so long since he had seen something that beautiful.   
  
"Kill the fire, Pyro. Kill it now." She told him. He gritted his teeth, nodding slightly, reaching out and grasping his hands into fists, slowly bringing the fire to a more comfortable size (Er… if there is such a thing, that is) size, which was quickly finished off by a crack of thunder and a downpour of rain.   
  
"Stupid mutants! They waited on purpose! Did you see that flame haired guy?!"   
  
"I told you! He started it!" Pyro whirled, glaring at the shouting protesters, raising one eyebrow as he realized the lightning had caught the tree they were huddled under on fire. CRACK!! The tree branch broke, the flaming limb falling on the people, only to be shot off by a bolt of fire from Amara. Pyro said nothing, merely turning away and heading for the jet.   
  
"You were going to let them die, weren't you?!" Amara hissed, almost running to keep up with him. "You were going to let innocent-"   
  
"Innocent?!" He turned, pointing at them. "We j'st saved their worthless lives, Love. And they're still cursin us! How is tha' innocent?!"   
  
"They just don't understand, Pyro."   
  
"Oh, they understand j'st fione, love. I'm startin ta figger it out, meself for that mattah." He scowled down at the black outfit, his lips pulling back in an almost feral grimace at the sight of the X on his chest. Without a word he ripped it off, tossing it to the ground and blasting it with fire. "I can't do this, love. I j'st… can't."   
  
"B-But-"   
  
"Come with me." He held out his hand, a look on his face that ripped at her heart. "J'st you an' me, love."   
  
"I… I can't. I'm an X-man, John." She gave him a little smile, realizing that for some reason she wanted to cry. "I… I'm sorry." He nodded, sighing slightly.   
  
"Rioght, love... Kinda figgered you'd say tha'. One o'tha reason I'm so crazy fer ya..." He gave her a crooked grin. "Can I a'least get a kiss before I go?"   
  
She nodded slowly, shyly stepping forward and kissing him. He pulled back, nudging her chin gently with his forefinger. "Did ya... ever a'least learn ta like me?"   
  
"Yeah... I do believe I did." She told herself she wasn't going to cry. "You... it... It would have never worked out, would it?"   
  
"Sorry love. Anyth'ng fer you, but-"   
  
"No. Just go. Be happy, John." She gave him a sad smile, gently letting his hand go.   
  
His shoulders slumped as he turned, walking away. The small X on the ground flickered, then died silently, softly, just as the small flicker of a relationship in her heart.   
  
***********************  
  
One more chapter... 


	14. Final Flame

Chasing the Flame  
Chapter 14: Final Flame  
Well here it is, the end. I hope you've had as much fun reading this as I have had writing! Leave a comment before you go, please. Thank you, and enjoy your last chapter of Chasing the Flame.  
  
************************  
  
**Three years Later**  
  
Remy grinned slightly, shuffling his cards as he took in the pale-skinned female walking in the door. "Ello, chere." He said, grinning as she scowled at him. "Good fight?"   
  
"Remy, Ah swear. Ya coulda least told us he was back!" Rogue said, dropping down on the couch next to him, sighing as he played with her hair for a second. "Ya used to be pals in the old days, right?"   
  
"Oui, de ragin cajun an de wonder fr'm down undah." He said, grinning slightly. "Dose were de days."   
  
"Amara was there today, cajun. Had Ah known Ah would have-"   
  
"Non, chere. Dis sumthin tha' not Remy's bidness." She opened her mouth, to protest. "It no' Roguey's bidness, neither." She sighed, her shoulders falling as though she had lost her fight. The door opened again, a tall, dark skinned female walking in, a strange look on her face as she walked right past them and headed for the stairs.   
  
One of the younger recruits entered next, her outfit severely burned, a scowl on her face. "WHO WAS THAT GUY?!" She shouted. "He ripped apart half of the team!"   
  
"Tha be Pyro, petite. An ol' friend o'Remy."   
  
"Friend, huh? Well he's insane! I'm never going to be able to look at a cat again! And the only one who didn't get ripped apart was Magma! How unfair is that?!" She blinked, gulping as the woman on the stairs turned, glaring at her coldly, then left, heading for the Professor's office.   
  
"Ah. Amara. I had expected to see you."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Professor?! I could have-"   
  
"Run?"   
  
"No! I'm not afraid of that... that psycho!" Amara replied. "I'm not afraid of any of those Shield jerks."   
  
"But?"   
  
"But… It…" She sighed, dropping down in the chair across from him. "It… hurt." She said softly. "He was the closest I ever came to… loving someone." Xavier sighed, his heart hurting for the girl as he reached out, gently lying his hand over hers. "Silly, huh? He was just a childhood… fling, I guess."   
  
"Perhaps you wish to take some time off?"   
  
"Y-Yes. That would be nice."   
  
"If you wish I can have you sent to Muir Island for a short hiatus. Moira would no doubt love to talk to you."   
  
"I… I'll think about it." She said, standing and heading for the door. She paused, turning to look at him for a second. "Professor? Do you think you could… warn Jamie? He was close to… To John."   
  
"Of course, my dear." The door closed with a soft click, leaving Charles to stare blankly into the empty room, a slight smile on his lips.  
*********************   
  
When she got to her room she dropped down onto her bed, burying her face in her hands. He had left three years before, not even bothering to look back, even after all those claims that she was his "Love." It had hurt. She hadn't thought she would fall that quickly, she hadn't thought that they had gotten as close as they had.   
  
For so long she had paused by the bathroom door in the mornings, unconsciously hoping to hear some silly song being sang. She had stopped sitting in the woods at lunch, the memories bothered her too much. And she had taken up helping Jamie with his stories. The Hendrix shirt was buried in the drawer next to her bed. For... the more difficult moments.   
  
She turned, smiling slightly at the small package he had been sneaking into her room that day she had come home with a black eye. It was a book, no… it was more than a book, it was a bawdy, silly historical romance written by one St. John Allerdyce. She had refused to read it for a year and a half. But when she had caved she had stayed up all night reading it, smiling as she remembered the scene with her teacher.   
  
The sound of tapping on the window made her look up with a jerk. She sighed, seeing nothing. It came again, her curiosity forcing her to stand and make her way to the glass pane, pulling it open, only to blink at the flaming rose held in front of her. "J-John?"   
  
"Now… don't be callin Wolvie again, love. I j'st wanted ta talk fer a bit." He gave her a crooked grin, letting the flaming rose die. "Yer even prettier than las'time, love."   
  
"Wha-What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well love, I was thinkin… Now, I know ya told me ta be happy, love, but..." He gave her a crooked grin. "It's hard ta be happy when yer not around. Next th'ng ya know I wind up back where I started! Er... I bet yer not too 'appy with tha', are ya?"   
  
"You... You weren't happy?"   
  
"No'a grin ta be found! Er... other than tha' one time with-but-"   
  
"You're not going to try and go straight again, are you? Because I really doubt the professor would-"   
  
"No, love. Learned me lesson las'time."   
  
"Then why are you here? I would rather not-"   
  
"Well, ya see. I was thinkin…" He made a wild move with his hands, as though trying to put some strange thought into words. "Ya never gave me tha' walk-about, love."   
  
"I… I didn't, did I. And an X-men shouldn't go back on her word..."   
  
"Nope." He grinned, holding his hand out, almost letting his relief show as she gingerly took it.   
  
"So… where are we going?" She asked. "The park is rather... charred now."   
  
"Well, heard Australia is good round now." He replied, pulling her into his arms and dropping down from the tree. "Nice an'… Warm." She laughed, hugging him as silent, wayward tears started to fall.   
  
"I must be as crazy as you are, you know?"   
  
"Why's tha', love?"   
  
"Because I'm actually going to do this." She grinned as he gave a happy shout, whirling her around, then pulling her into his arms, kissing her. "Now let's go. Before Scott finds out."   
  
"Rioght'o, love! Anyth'ng fer you."  
He swung her arm slightly as they ran. "Did I eva' tell ya bout tha time I chased tha flame? Prettiest th'ng I'd seen in... well... Ever!"   
  
"Really? What was she like?"   
  
"J'st lioke tha flame I love, love!" He hugged her, whispering into her ear. "Perfect. J'st... Perfect." ******************************************************   
  
So? I hope you enjoyed the ride! Tell me what you thought! *Waves goodbye and blows a kiss.*  
  
*********************** 


End file.
